Good Day, Bye
by animerick
Summary: what will happen if Rin revert back to 9 years old? will Yukio able to handle him?.. however, there still have someone trying to taking revenge on him and his life in line from the Vatican..Sadness begin and will able the situation be a happening ending...maybe there "lemon"/brother love in futher chapter.. YUKIOx RIN
1. Chapter 1

**Hey…these my first try for continuous fanfic**, **so I hope it doesn't suck to bad. I hope this isn't to cliche either. I just have this thing for really sad and depressing stories. Anyways, hope you enjoy! I'm really sorry if there had some grammar mistaken…**

_Hatred.._

_There's hatred everywhere. Just the way I wanted._

_I love the pain, this pain that I'm never going to feel again._

_It's over now. _

_I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker._

_That's what I wanted, right?_

_My eyes close, waiting for the end._

_That's what I want, right?_

_No one is coming to save me now._

_That's what I want._

_Right?_

_Maybe a little part of me wanted for someone to rescue me. Someone to care. _

_But it's too late now…_

"Nii-san, could you stop spacing around. Next week you will have the exorcist examination. You know that your life is depending on it." Explain Yukio with worriedness that can detected through his voice tone. After that night incident, Rin's secret had been revealed to public. The Vatican starts taking precaution act toward Rin and they start see Rin as an atomic bomb that anytime will exploded...

"It's not like I'm spacing around. I'm just seeking some idea to solve these problems. Che..Why you always give hard question to me?" Rin said with a long sigh from his mouth and start continue his homework..

"Nii-san…is you ok with these? I'll help you to convince the Vatican about these. They maybe understand. If you had any problem, you can share it with me." Convince Yukio towards his brother. Rin ignored his brother like he didn't hear what Yukio said just now. For Yukio, he already knows why Rin acting like that. It same like their old days, whenever Rin had problem, he will try to acting cool, like there's nothing happened towards him until Tou-san detected it. After that, Rin will crying fullest out, like released all matter that burden him but still not telling fullest his problem. For Yukio, watching its make him more hurt after knowing that his brother is more hurting than him, yet he still be brave to face the problem alone. These day are differ from past.. The problem become to heavier even Yukio is not the victim, he could feel the burden.

However, Rin never show any disappoint towards these harsh treatment to him. All he done is only smiling whenever his friends ask him about his condition and said:

"_I'm alright. They only are taking more care towards me. Furthermore, I already know that one day these would be happen.. Don't worry about me. " _

"_I'm already known as monster from child already. So, these type of treatment already usually for me. Just don't be too close to me. I don't want all of you affected… "_

"_Thanks for still concerning about me"_

Seeing Rin like that make Yukio think about his brother. Before, his brother is boisterous, clumsy, and childish. But, after that incident at the summer camp, he become silent, and is less active. Always follow all my instruction and trying hard to study even him never liked it.

'Why he doesn't show any regrets or sadness? Revealing his true feeling and show even once what he really feeling.'

"Yukio,I'm finished. Let's dig some lunch. I'm pretty sure that Ukobach had prepared the lunch although I really want to prepare it. If it not you stop me, I'm already prepared a really delicious lunch."

"Okay"

_3 days later.._

_Rin condition still same, but he become more quiet and obediently during class and in dorm. Less talking and always be alone, never being too attached to his friend even they always be with him. His changes become more obvious to Yukio even he always smiling…_

_Past two days, Yukio had being in mission...Leaving his brother alone quite dangerous because he afraid someone may take the advantages of his absent to attack Rin. However, their headmaster guarantees his safety. _

_Then…_

"Okumura sensei, Sir Pheles wants to meet you in his office right know. He only wants to meet you and it really important"

"Okay, I'll go after I'm finishing these reports"

_Does it something about Nii-san? Does he really being in troubled during my mission? Damn Sir Pheles, where is your word to take care of my brother…_

"_What could it__ possibly__ be now?" _He muttered to himself, reaching for the door.

The door been opened and there is child being lying on the sofa beside the table, but his face being covered by the long white coat that belong to Sir Pheles.

""Welcome! Glad to see you make it, Okumura-sensei." Mephisto exclaimed, grinning ever so widely.. Please, take a seat and seat comfily but please try not to wake _him_ up. He just is being asleep. Quite energetic little guy. "

That boy had navy blue colour's hair and he age around 8 or 9 years old. The skin looks white and pale and his breath rapidly, shows that he being really tired from playing. However, seeing these boys make Yukio remember someone that really important in his life_, Rin_. By the way, he never meets with his Aniki yet.

'_Maybe he is at dorm and reading manga or trying a new menu and playing with Kuro and the rooftop'_

"Here's your tea and please take some snack. I'm pretty sure that you didn't eat yet.."

Yukio stood in front of the headmaster's desk, hands by his side with his face masked with his professional, stoic expression, awaiting expected orders. "I have some news to present you with" Mephisto told him while eyeing the teen for any hints of emotion.

"While out on your assigned mission last two days, there is a person attacked Okumura-kun or what I'm supposed to say is he _attack_ Rin to take revenge." He informed.

Yukio's eyes widened for a split second, wondering if it was possibly that person attack Rin even he had already being guard by Vatican. _'What hell is happen here? Does Vatican break their promises?'_

He regained his composure, waiting for a further explanation.

Mephisto's eyes gleamed with mischief and he laced his fingers together. "I can assure you that Rin-kun handled the situation rather well and in fact is unharmed. Furthermore, he attack Rin-kun during the class, thus their friend are with around him." Yukio's eyes narrowed. There was no way the headmaster called him all the way out here just to tell him that, there had to be more than just that… but what was the problem?

"However…" Knew it. _Of course_ there would be more..

"During Rin-kun defending himself, that person had thrown some potion towards Rin-kun… We tried our hard to identify what kind of potion did he prepared and tried to find the cure. Unfortunately, we missed the attacker. When we reach at Rin-kun, he already unconscious and the attacker had disappeared." He paused and made an eye contact with Yukio. "At this state, we still can't confirm his condition. Our scientist tried their best to find the cure and for your information there are some changes occur towards Rin's physical body. "

'_Changes occur? What kind of new appearance does his brother had and what kind of potion that can turn someone?'_

"What kind of changes does Rin have?" Yukio ask with very suspicious look._' Hope it's not something really ridiculous' _

"What's do you mean by changes? What is really happened…"Yukio can't finish his question as Mephisto cut it...

"Ops...before I'm forgetting, there's someone I want to introduce to you. I hope you don't be too shocked" his eyes are still observed the younger's reaction. He goes to the sleeping boy and removed the coat, reveal the mysterious boy to Yukio...

"WHAT? DOES THIS MAKE ANY SENSE? ISN'T THIS IS….."

"YES….that's right…. The boy here is…. Your beloved brother, our dark prince and Satan's son, Okumura Rin…" smirked Mephisto.

Yukio still in shock state, still unbelieving what he see right there. The navy blue hair's boy still in very deep sleeping. When he observed, there the pointed ear and the tail lying down to the chair… the face, the nostalgic face of 9 years Old's Rin…

"_Nii-san… What just happen to you?"_ tears nearly escaped from his eyes but immediately stroke it away and faced Mephisto with stoic and cool personality.

"Thus, what is his condition now?"

"Oh... He's alright. His memory is still the 15 years old Rin-kun, but his mentality is different. He behaves more like children. That's only my thought. Thus, I want you to take care your brother and try to find anything that may be able to be useful to cure him… Or if you are tired to take care of him, I really appreciated to be his guardian." Smirked with full of plan…

Yukio sense the dangerous. He knows that leaving Rin to Mephisto is like giving him to Satan.

"I'm really _appreciated_ with your willing to help, but it's alright for only **ME** to take care of Nii-san. Furthermore, none of us except me that really understand Rin. So, it's ok…"

'_Don't you ever to lay your hand to taking Nii-san from Me._'thought Yukio in his mind.

"If there's nothing, then I'll taking Nii-san back to our dorm. And thanks for taking care of him during my absent." Yukio carried the new Rin and going out of the office. Before he fully closed the door, he could hear last words from Mephisto…

"_He's yours and you know what to do…if I'm you, I'll take these advantages…"_


	2. Chapter 2-nothing is late

_**Nothing is late in this life…**_

_**None in these worlds can deceive you…**_

_**If this world be the obstacle…**_

_**Then…**_

_**I'll go through it to reach you…**_

_**Whenever you get hatred…**_

_**I'll take it with you…**_

_**Nothing is too late…**_

…

* * *

'_What I'll need to do with new Nii-san? What kind of behavior will I need to face?_' think Yukio while he's in their way back to their dorm. Rin is being carried and he's still sleep.

'_Right now, I'm really like a big brother to Nii-san. He looks very peaceful during sleep, like an angel. Like there's nothing bad happen in his life. Why does he need to face such circumstances? I really hope if I can help him to easier his way of life. Really hope being a part of his life as he being a half in my life….' _thought Yukio.

Rin faced looks really peacefully with his eyed shut down and he breathing stable. His hand so small and he really changed into 9 years old boy, with the same figure in past 7 years ago. Except his ears and his new tails are the exceptions from the past. Suddenly…

"Ermm…Where am I now?" Rin just awoke, but he still dizzy and his eyes are half open. He looks up, and sees Yukio holding him tightly to avoid him from fall off and smiled softly to him.

"We are on our way to our dorm. Just sleep already, Nii-san, I'll take you back to our room."

"Why are you…so late, Yukio? " Rin grip Yukio coat tightly.

"I'm already tired of waiting for you. You can't always…." Rin couldn't finish as his eyes being closed by Yukio.

"You already tired, Nii-san. Just sleep and we'll discuss it later, ok?"

Rin nodded and continue sleep. Yukio entered to the old boy's dormitory and enter to their room, where only he and his brother live in that dorm. As they reach to their dorm, Yukio placed Rin on his bed. But, Rin's hand grip tightly his coat and Yukio tried to remove that hand. About 10 minutes, he barely escaped from Rin and changed his shirt and went to take shower. It's been tired as he just back from the mission and now he need to overcome the new Rin condition.

'_The older Rin already difficult to handle and now I need to handle small Rin. If it's like past, I'll be very difficult to handle these small Rin.'_

After a very relaxing, very _peaceful_ soak in the tub, Yukio dressed himself in his pajamas and made his way back to the room he shared with his twin. Yukio was lost in thought. How exactly did he plan on finding a cure for his brother? Of course he would have to run an experiment for research, but the last thing he wanted was to use his brother as a lab rat. How...? He could test for possible causes of the transformation and collect some blood samples from his twin to work with. Though, taking blood from his brother was never an easy thing as he absolutely afraid of needles. Just like before, as Yukio tried to take Rin blood during his sleep. Unfortunately, he just sense that and being fully alert and run away from Yukio about 3 hour by hiding himself.

"Now, how could I need to do to know what kind of potion did that bastard give to Rin? It's really hard and now with his new childistic condition makes it become triple stress." Sigh Yukio with long waves.

The exorcist sighed and slowly slid open the door, careful not to make a sound in worry of waking his new twin. He made his way to his bed, still deep in thought and lifted up the covers before sliding in. His bed welcomed him warmly and he gradually relaxed, beginning to drift off to sleep.

"ngh… Yu...ki…" The spawn of Satan muttered in his sleep from across the room, his body facing Yukio's direction.

'_Crap…Did he just awake? Why can't I get an hour to sleep in peaceful….'_

Suddenly, a sob had been hearing. It just comes across his bed. Yukio eyes widen as he recognize the sources of the tearing. It's come from Rin, as he tried to wipe away his tears from his blue eyes and keep sobbing. His body shaking vigorously likes he is seeing something terrible. His huge sapphire blue eyes looking and searching someone.

"**Yu..kio**….. Where are you? A…are you going to… leave me again?" His tears cascades freely down his face.

Yukio just confused with his twin reaction. It's really unusual to see Rin easily to drop his tears even he get very serious injury.

'_What hell is happen now? It's just my imagination or the reality that Rin is crying…'_

"Nii-san, I'm here, sleeping in my usual bed. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Yu…kio….Yu..kio, where are you?" his sobbing more vigorously and he crying rapidly as the tears fall down like rain. By that, Yukio wake up and moved to Rin's bed. As he just sits on the bed, a pair of small arm wrapped his waist and wet face on his chest. Yukio automatically then wrapped his arm on the smaller boy and gently massage his scalps, act like Rin usually do whenever he gets some nightmare and seeking in Rin's bed during child.

"Nii-san, why are you crying?" asks to seek for the reason.

"Yukio… I just see Tou-san. .. His faced is full of b…blood and someone is trying to kill you and drag me into very dark placed and far away from you….. I'm _afraid… afraid_... It was dark. It's _complete _and _utter darkness_.**Will I be left behind**_…_" Sobbing and his body shaking vigorously. The hand gripping more tightly, like Yukio is going to fly away from him.

"Nii-san, it's just a nightmare. No one is trying to take you away from me. Just sleep, ok… you're just too tired and it's make you thinking these unreasonable things. Relax and take deep breath." Comforts Yukio to Rin and continue massage his scalps until Rin stop his crying.

"Sleep with me, will you?" ask Rin while his head still on Yukio's chest.

"Ok" and he drift in and lay beside Rin. Rin still gripping his shirt and slowly he drifted into sleep.

'_He just becomes more sensitive and acting more like child. Before, he never ever tells what he dreaming to us in monastery. He just is being very sensitive …'_

Yukio yawned as his eyes become heavier and nearly closed. But before he closed his eyes, he looks once again to small Rin. Looking to his peaceful faced and comforts him more to ensure he really sleeps.

'_Just looking his face makes me realized that I'm now really tired. Don't worry, Nii-san, I'm always be by your side…'_

He wrap his arm fully to the small body, make it more nearest to his and hug him with full of warm and love before drifted into deep sleep.

'_**Let's us sharing the same suffering and nightmare…whenever you fall into darkness, I'll pull you to the light and giving you the happiness…'**_

* * *

**Just end chapter 2… I'm really sorry if there had some grammar mistake. I'm trying to make it more interested and I really love there twin brother…**

**Thanks for viewing and if had any suggestion, feel free to shared…**

**Thanks, **


	3. Chapter 3

…_**it's not that I don't want to be saved…**_

_**But…**_

_**I don't want to drag you along…**_

_**Drag to Hell…**_

_**Just let me be there…**_

_**Places, where I'm supposed to be…**_

_**Dear person, whom I love…**_

_**You do not deserved to be with me…**_

_**Just let the only me be there…**_

* * *

Along that night, Rin been hugged Yukio tightly. As for Yukio, he hugged Rin back and keeps him in his warmth. Feeling the love and warmth that he been missing from his brother after they had been grow up.

As usual, Yukio be the first person wake up than Rin. As he awake, Yukio watched his brother sleep against his chest for a while longer, seeing how peaceful and angelic his brother looked made him completely forget that they were the sons of Satan. He brushed his brother's bangs out of his still slightly red stained face and closed his eyes. Just looking at him making he fell recharged and relaxed. His nii-san now being a little brother not only by his physical, but also his mentality. Luckily, his memories still reserved the old Rin because it will be more difficult for Yukio to explain and handle his nii-san.

'_Today, I'll observed Rin and see what changes had occur and find the cure for him. It's not that I'm don't like he being like this, but it will cause much difficultness to me to against these little Nii-san. His childistic will cause me many problems and I also had my limit in patience. Hope this be very easy for me.' _

Slowly, Yukio apart from sleeping Rin, remove him and ensure he didn't awake. Before pulling away completely, Yukio brushed Rin's bangs away from his face and swiftly placed a tender kiss on his forehead. Then, Yukio, gathered his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, went to take bath in peaceful.

_"Besides the physical change being smaller and being more sensitive, it's nothing seems be too different about Nii-san, except he being too cute."_ Yukio murmured to himself as he reached the bathroom down the hall of the old dormitory.

_"I suppose dealing with him wouldn't be as much of a hassle as I anticipated. If he being more obedient and listen to others like before, it will easily for me to handle him."_ Said Yukio with confident.

While Yukio drifted in peaceful bath, he didn't aware what will happen and happen in their room.

* * *

{_In the dorm...}_

New appearance of dark prince from 15 years old boy into 9 years old boy still being a mystery. As for the owner, he still shock about his changes. As for him, he never expected to be like that as he now being watched and guarded by Vatican for his charge.

Rin is still asleep, with his sidth cat, Kuro lying beside his master before Yukio went down to the bathroom. However, after 10 minutes Yukio left him alone in the room, he awake. Awaken not in normally way, the usual way he awoke. With the small body, he freely jumping out from his bed, in shocked as well as Kuro. He is in frightened, like something being watched him. His eyes widely searching and suddenly he thrown his blanket and all stuff on his bed. Shouting loudly and continue throwing all thing that he can reach around.

"_Rin, why? What happen? Do you have a nightmare again_?" ask Kuro with curious towards his master actions, which his voice only can be heard by Rin and others demon.

"Go away from me! Or else I'll kill you. Go now… why are you following me? Let's me be alone." Shouting Rin as his blue flame overwhelming he and he start crying. He looks very sad even in childistic look.

Kuro shock of how his master's act. Before, Rin never act harshly towards him even he in depress state. When Rin in sad, he always shared it with him and now it different. Kuro know that something wrong happen to his master after the attacking incidents happens. Furthermore, it his first time to meet Rin after he had been attack and seen Rin in child state. And, he knows what he needs to do…

"_Rin, stay here. I will get Yukio to look what happen to you. Do you hear me?_" Kuro running as fast as he could towards Yukio, who still in the bathroom with hope Rin can be better. Watching his master acting like that make him feel very sad, feeling the same when Shiro left him.

Without looking to Kuro, Rin start shouting loudly and throwing all things he could reach. His eyes full of tears.

"Why? Does God hating me until make me become like this? It's not my fault…." Rin bawling frequently. Suddenly, he become fiercely thrown all stuff in the room, and hiding himself at narrow spaced at their locker as something make him scare and trying to catch him.

"Don't kill me! I'm not the one who _kills_ them all… I'm…n..not that p..person. Please, I'm begging to you...At..at least release _him_. He does not involve….please…" as he become more strongly crying and shocking his head. Rin grapping his hand too hard until it cuts his own palm and bleed. Blood tickling down from his small hand onto the floor. The floor now stained by his blood.

He covered his head with a blanket and covered it to all his body. He hid himself as he tries to get calm. However, Rin still can't be calm and he closed his eyes and ears closely until he didn't hear and see anything. He shouts as his heart going to blast, while his smaller body shacking vigorously.

"…_you cannot kill him, whom I love in my whole life…"_ pray Rin in his heart as tears dropping down.

* * *

{_At the bathroom...}_

Yukio just finished taking bath and getting dressed. As Yukio open the door, suddenly Kuro rushing rapidly into the bathroom, getting on him and mewling like informing something important. Although Yukio never heard Kuro, he still can understand what Kuro trying to inform to him. At the same time, a loud scream are heard, which make Yukio become pale and shocked. He knows who voices are that…

"**Nii-san**…" drastically run towards their room as fast as he could. His heart beating rapidly. All possibility that happen to Rin flooded into his mind.

'_What's happen now? Please…wait for me, Nii-san….'_ Yukio increase his speed, along with Kuro, who is following from behind.

As he reaches to their front door, his grab the knob and twist it slowly. As he opened the door, his eyes open widely. All stuff had been thrown, the blanket, book and others things are dispersed on the floor. Its look like someone had break into their room and messed up all the stuff.

"Wha…what's happened? All things are messed up and…." Yukio stop talking as he see blood stained on the floor. He became more worried as he didn't found his brother yet and seeing blood stained make he more worries. Looking for his brother are more important than what happen in their room, which the first priority is Rin.

"Kuro, can you find Rin at the rooftop?" command Yukio to Kuro as Kuro obediently went up to find his beloved master.

"Nii-san…..Nii-san, where are you? Please come out. I'm not angered with you… So, please come out, wherever you hiding…" pleaded Yukio.

While searching in the room, Yukio heard sobbing at their locker. A figured of small human covered in blanket sobbing and shacking vigorously. Yukio stopped in front of him…

"Nii-san… What's happened? Tell me..." as Yukio tried to open the blanket. However, the brunette in the blanket does not allow it.

"Please Nii-san. I'm begging to you, open these blankets or you will suffocate."

After 5 minutes, Rin still doesn't open and it makes Yukio lost his patience. With full arm, he grab the small human figured and placed him on the bed. With force, he pulled open the blanket which uncovered the human in it.

Rin face wet with tears and stained with blood from his injured hand. His eyes are closed tightly and his body shacking vigorously. As Yukio try to comfort and touch him, Rin slapped his hand with his big blue orbs eyes widely see around and person in front of him. Once again, he closed his eyes and scream…

"GO AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" as he crying over again.

Yukio stunned seeing his brother act like that. He tried get his self-control back and gained some courage to calm his brother.

'_Nii-san…..just what in HELL is happen to you? Share with me. Please don't make me suffer again as you are hurting yourself again. …'_ Yukio stroke tears from his eyes.

"_Nii-san….."_

* * *

**End chapter 3**

**Sorry for very late update…. Recently, I had too much homework need to be done before holiday last week.**

**Once again, I'm really sorry for my very poor grammar. **

**Thanks for all the comment and I really appreciated with you all.**

**Any comment?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

…**because the reason I live is you**

**With my heart…**

**I , who used to love..**

**And love you more than remain here alone…**

**So, don't deceive me…**

**Even you had been drag to Hell…**

**Just please…**

**Let me be with you…**

**So, I won't be lonely…**

**Because you're right here with me…**

* * *

"Nii-san…."

"Why are you being like this? Tell me, I'm begging from you." Ask Yukio as he trying to confront with Rin. He needs to take safety way to avoid anything that is possible to happen. From his observation, Rin is in confusing state, which he is still in shock from his sudden changes. However, see Rin suffering make Yukio's heart throbbing, hurt as he not being able to comfort him.

Rin still crying, ignore the presence of other beside him. For him, it is better for him being alone, not involve any innocent people in his problem. Protecting them are more important than his own safety. Those nightmares really give effect to him, as he become shivering and unable to control his emotion. Seeing one by one important person in his life died, but most importantly see his most beloved person died because of him. His entire loving person died because of him…which the truth are more hurt than any injuries he ever had.

Losing of their Father already give huge impact to him. Thus, if he had to face the same things once again, he might not being able to control himself. For Rin, Yukio is everything in his life, since he is the only member in his family that still alive and live together with him. Furthermore, Yukio never deceive him, as he already knows that Rin is Satan'son, inherit their father blue flame that had slaughter many people before. Yukio never show that he afraid of him after his awaken, but be more attached to him. Watching and guide him, make Rin feel comfortable even sometimes he annoyed Yukio from being too strict and controlled him. However, that make Rin feel that he exist in this world…

.

.

.

Suddenly, Rin stop crying and start searching on the bed. With closed eyes, his small hand waving around searching Yukio.

"Yu..Yukio…..Yukio… Where are you? Don't leave me…. I'm scared…" said Rin after he do not feel anything around him.

As he heard that, Yukio quickly grab those small hands.

"I'm here, nii-san. I never leave you alone…" as Yukio wrapped that small body in his full hand. Softly, he ruffled the blue hair, trying to calm Rin.

"I promised to you that I'll never leave you alone, Rin. Whatever the storm coming, I'm going through it, even it would sacrifice my life. For me, nothing is important than you…" embraced Yukio.

"So, Nii-san… stops crying…please open your eyes. Allow me to see your gorgeous beautiful eyes. " Said Yukio as he wiping the tears that still flowing on his face.

Slowly, Rin open his eye, as his sight locked on Yukio's face. Seeing his beloved person still alive and breathing make he being very happy as all his assumption washed away.

Slowly, the small hand cupped on Yukio's face. Feeling the heat radiated and feeling the breathing of the person. Then, he placed his head on Yukio's chest. Hear the beating sound and the flowing of the blood. After conforming Yukio is alive, Rin smiled as tear still flowing on his face.

For Yukio, he just allows all Rin action. However, after seeing Rin's beautiful smile, he unable to control his emotion. Slowly, he cupped the small face and locked their lips together. Feeling the warmth, soft and sweet lips. The small person looks confused by Yukio's action.

"Yuki…o, wha…" Rin unable to finish as Yukio hugged him tightly.

"Nii-san, I really love you. Just once, please rely on me. Don't carry all the burden by yourself. You know that I'm always be near to you.."

Tears start trickling from Yukio's eyes.

"…I'm unbearable of losing you. Looking at you be like this just hurting me more and more…. "

"I'm sorry Yukio. I just do not want to involve you in my problem… My existence is sin, and being nearest to you just makes you tinted with my sin. You are too generous, too kind…that I unable to losing you.." said Rin as he gripped tightly on Yukio's shirt.

"Sorry…I'm really sorry ...sorry for making you cry because of my own selfishness…" cried Rin.

"It's alright, Nii-san. It's not your fault at all. Stop crying. It will exhaust your body. You should sleep…" as Yukio stroked his back and head.

Rin's eyes slowly closed and his hand still grip on Yukio shirt.

"..Stay with me…" pleaded Rin as he fall asleep.

"_I'm always staying beside you, Rin…."_

With careful, Yukio place Rin on the bed and release Rin hand from his shirt. After fully conform Rin fall into deep sleep, he start cleaning all the mess. Afraid of Rin being awake like before, Yukio decide to stay closed to Rin. He began stroke the dark blue hair…

"I really love you Rin… My loves on you are more than anything in this world."

"_**Itami no nai sekai nante nai yo**__…..(there isn't a world without you)"_

_**my throat is so clogged up that i can't call you out anymore...**_

_**only tears fall..**_

_**following the flower petals that yield to the sky...**_

_**i can't tell you that i longed for you...**_

_**i long for you so i couldn't forget you...**_

* * *

_**sorry for very late update..**_

_**thanks for all your support..**_

_**thanks and i'll try my hard to improve my mistake..**_

_**give your comment...**_

_**thanks.. :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Even if you're in the end of the earth…**_

_**I will seek you out right now…**_

_**No matter where,**_

_**I'll be able to tell right away it's you…**_

_**I have the feeling that I'm the only one that's not good…**_

_**Yet I know you still make me feel needed by you…**_

* * *

"Urgh…why I'm feel so heavy? How long did I sleep?" ask Rin to himself as he awake. As he tried to open his eyes, he feel heavy, as something been on top of him. Slowly, he opened his eyes…

"Uwah…Yukio…wake up now! You sleep on my hand… "shout Rin as he noticed that Yukio sleep beside him. He begin blush as he remember what happen earlier.

'_if I not mistaken, is it Yukio kiss me?_' as Rin tried to remember what happen earlier. His faced become more red as he remember

"**Yu…Yukio ki…kiss me..wha.. WHAT**!" shout Rin.

Yukio still sleep and stir little as he doesn't want to wake up.

"Yukio, if you still do not to wake up, at least please released my hand. It's noon, and I need to prepared food for us." Said Rin as he tried his hard to release his hand in Yukio's grip.

"Emm.…it's still early, Nii-san. Furthermore, you need to rest. Your body still exhausted from all that had happen. You can gives all cooking duty to Ukobach, since he already know what had happen to you." Murmur Yukio, while his eyes open a little bit. For him, he wants Rin to rest and takes his time to understand his condition. However..

"No.. I'll never allowed anyone to disturb my cooking. Furthermore, you just come back home. So I need to cook something special to you. For all what I had done earlier…I feel very sorry to you. I just…you know, a bit shock and…. It's too sudden for me. So…" Rin been shut as Yukio grip his hand.

" There is no need for you to feel sorry. All happen is my mistake. I should not leave you alone." Said Yukio. His eyes start hurt as he feels he will break down.

Rin flustered. '_I need to do something'_ as Rin placed his small hand on Yukio's cheek.

"Why you need to be like this? I had said before that you never done anything wrong. All happen is my fault. It's mine for not been aware. So, don't placed all of this on you. You know what I mean, right?"

With a long sigh, Yukio nodded. He knows that he will never win with Rin when it comes to something like this. Like before, Rin always be the one to take all the responsibility whenever there is something happen.

* * *

_**{10 years ago}**_

_**At playground…**_

_A boy sobbing, while his cloth been dirty and his glasses laid down on ground. A group of boy surround him.._

"_You're really annoying! Why don't both of you disappear? You know that your brother is a real monster. Two days ago, he broke my brother's nose. And do you know why he acting likes that?" ask a taller boy in that group._

_Yukio still sobbing and shaking his head as he doesn't know what had happen. That boy gripping his collar and.._

"_It's all because of you, bastard…. Now, you need to repay it! Called your aniki and let's us had fight here. Now, start called him.."_

_However, Yukio didn't do it. No matter what will happen to him, he will never to cause any trouble to Rin. For him, Rin already burden by all his surrounding, which all people hated him. However, Rin never show any sadness in front him. He decided, no matter happen, he never called Rin._

_However, a hard kick reach to his body. Tears start trickling down. He fell hard to breath.._

"_Hurry, call your Demon brother!" shout that boy. Yukio still shut his mouth, prevent himself although his heart dying to call Rin to save him._

_As he tried to protect himself, that boy reach a piece of wood and tried to hurt him. Yukio shut his eyes tightly…._

"_I guess this the end of my life. I'm sorry Nii-san for being too weak…I'm really sorry…"as tears start trickling down and ready for anything will happen._

_However, nothing had happen to him. His surrounding become quite and the entire boy start shouting._

"_It's him." Said one of them. Yukio open his eyes and see Rin stood in front of him. Rin turned to Yukio and smile softly to him_

"_Are you alright, Yukio? Did they hurting you?" ask Rin with full of concern. However, Yukio noticed something wrong happen to his brother. His head start bleeding._

"_RIN… You're bleeding. We should aid you…" shout Yukio as he pulled Rin near to him. However, Rin still stood up and smiled.._

"_You go back home now. Father already worried about you. It's already late and cold now. If you don't back home now, you will get sick. Just leave me here. I'll clean all this mess up" said Rin as he pulled Yukio up and take his glasses, put it back to Yukio._

"_But, Nii-san… I just cannot leave you here alone. They all…"Yukio unable to finish his word as Rin closed his mouth._

"_Yukio… You heard what I said earlier, right? Now, be a good brother and back home. I'm ok. Trust me more, ok" said Rin._

"_Nii-san.. I'm really sorry…" said Yukio as he start crying and run away._

'_I need to meet Father as fast as I could. Just wait for me, Nii-san…'_

_._

_._

_._

_Yukio and Fujimoto run back to the playground. As they reach there, all the boy not at there._

"_Yukio, find your brother quickly. We need to conform if he's alright," said his father._

_They start searching Rin around. Then, Yukio see a shadow behind the big tree. He quickly called Fujimoto and they went to that tree._

"…_."_

"_Nii-san!" shout Yukio._

_A figure of a bleeding boy , while his eyes closed and he breath slowly, leaning against the big tree. He seem unconscious, as he didn't react to Yukio._

_Tears start trickling Yukio's eyes. Fujimoto carried the boy back to home and treat him. Rin still in deep sleep. Yukio sit beside Rin and grip Rin's hand._

"_It's all my fault. I should never going out alone" blame Yukio to himself._

"_it's not your fault, Yukio. Rin already know, and he take this risk to save you. And you know what you should do when he wake up, right?" said his father._

"_..Yes.."_

* * *

_**{present day..}**_

"Yukio… Release my hand now or I will kick you." Shout Rin as Yukio still not release him.

"Ok, I'll…. But in one condition."

"Wha..what?" ask Rin, while he still blushing as a mad man.

"You need to tell me what just happen earlier. I need to confirm you're alright. Agreed with that?"

"…Um.. Alright! I'll tell you." Said Rin and quickly he jump out of the bed. With his small body, it easier for him to flew like that. As for Yukio, it really dangerous see Rin act like that.

"Nii-san… Don't act like that again.."shout Yukio as Rin start running down.

"You are not Father. So, stop acting like that. You know that I'm really strong, hahahahha" chuckle Rin.

With a long sigh…'_I know that Rin is always the same although his physical changed.'_

_._

.

.

"Yukio, come down now. We already finish. Let's eat together." Call Rin from down stair.

As he reaches to the kitchen, Yukio noticed something. Rin is wearing his usual shirt, but it being too big for him.

' _He really look cute and charming like before_' thought Yukio before he noticed something. Rin didn't wear any trouser or anything at his bottom.

"Nii-san!"shout Yukio.

"Wha… What? Did the food burn? I think I had made it perfectly. Why?" ask Rin with full of curious.

Yukio pulled Rin near to him and he start inspecting Rin's body.

"What are you doing? Stop touching my body!" ask Rin as he faced begin red and blush.

"We need to buy you a new cloth. You cannot move around and go to school like this." Said Yukio as he still inspecting his body.

"..WHAT..."

"..Just did you said I need to attend to school?" ask Rin with terrifying eyes.

"Yup. No matter what happen, as long you still alive you need to go to cram school" said Yukio as he go to table and starts eating, leaving Rin stiff, standing.

"Nii-san, hurry up and eat. We need to go out after this.."

_'...how I'm going to faced everyone in this state? I cannot attend to school with my condition now...'_ think Rin as he slowly went and climb his chair.

"…"

"Emm.. Yukio, can you give me a very long holiday, since I being small?" plead Rin with a full hope that Yukio will give him an excuses to escape from school.

With straight and stoic faced..

"NOPE and it will never happen" said Yukio.

"But…. You see, in my condition now… I.." Rin unable to finish as Yukio said

"..And I said NOPE. You still need to go to school and I'm sure that Sir Pheles also agreed with me".

' _It'll be pretty funny to see him flustered in class. Teasing him will be really fun.'_ thought Yukio as he continue eating, leaving frustrated boy.

"..."

"You're cruel!" shout Rin.

_**i have the feeling that i'm not good for you..**_

_**but, you still standing there for me..**_

_**watching and listening to me..**_

_**make me feel alive...**_

_**although the world deceive me... **_

_**if loving you is wrong..**_

_**then..**_

_**forgive me for loving you...**_

* * *

_**gomen...very late update..**_

_**firstly...thanks for all support..**_

_**you all really supportive and thanks to all comment..**_

_**please review and give any idea...**_

_**thanks.. :-) **_


End file.
